sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wunder der Technik
Wunder der Technik ist die neunte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie erfährt, dass Mr. Big niemals wieder heiraten will und merkt, wir sehr sie diese Tatsache schmerzt. Charlotte will die Männer zugunsten einer kleinen Maschine aufgeben. Samantha macht es sich zur Aufgabe, aus einem unattraktiven Junggesellen einen begehrenswerten Mann zu machen. Handlung Die gutaussehende Innenarchitektin Brooke heiratet nach einer Vielzahl von Verabredungen mit phantastischen Männern den einen, von dem Carrie und ihre Freundinnen es niemals erwartet hätten. Auf der Hochzeit sitzen die Freundinnen an einem der beiden Single-Tische und Samantha lernt dort den Investmentbanker Bernie Turtletaub kennen. Er ist etwas ungeschickt und sieht nicht besonders gut aus und findet Samantha hinreißend, doch sie interessiert sich nicht für ihn. Nach langweiligen zwei Stunden gehen die Freundinnen. Brooke sagt Carrie zum Abschied "Es ist immer besser, du heiratest jemanden, der dich mehr liebt als du ihn". Dieser Satz beschäftigt Carrie und sie ruft Big am Abend an, um das Thema mit ihm zu besprechen, doch er kann ihr darauf keine befriedigende Antwort geben. Als er sagt, er wolle niemals wieder heiraten, muss Carrie sich zusammenreißen. Carrie spricht das Problem bei ihren Freundinnen an. Nur Charlotte ist auf ihrer Seite. Im Gespräch erfahren sie, dass Miranda einen neuen "Freund" hat: ihren Vibrator. Charlotte findet das unvorstellbar und glaubt nicht, dass ein Gerät einen Mann ersetzen kann. Später am Abend gehten Carrie, Miranda und Charlotte in einen Sexshop und dort führt ihnen Miranda den Vibrator vor, der aufgrund seiner Form und seiner rosa Farbe sofort viel attraktiver für Charlotte wird. Sie und Carrie kaufen sich jede einen. Samantha hat an diesem Abend ein Date mit Jerry, den sie auf Brookes Hochzeit kennengelernt hat. In einer Bar will er sie nur für einen Moment allein lassen, doch als Samantha sich nach zehn Minuten auf die Suche nach ihr macht, sieht sie ihn mit einer jüngeren. Gedemütigt will sie die Bar verlassen, doch Bernie Turtletaub spricht sie an. Er lädt sie ein, sich zu ihr zu setzen und obwohl sie gehen will, kann ein einziges Kompliment von ihm sie umstimmen. Samantha bleibt und lässt sich von seinem unbeholfenen Charme einwickeln. Sie beschließt, ihn vollkommen umzustylen und aus ihm einen begehrenswerten Mann zu machen. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Carrie mit Brooke, die gerade aus den Flitterwochen zurück ist. Sie lässt Hochzeitsgeschenke umtauschen und gibt vor, mit ihrem Mann glücklich zu sein. Aus ihren Worten kann man entnehmen, dass sie einfach nur jemanden heiraten wollte, um nicht allein zu sterben. Auf der Straße treffen sie Samantha und Bernie, der nach seinem Umstyling viel besser aussieht. Brooke sagt, Samantha wäre ein kluges Mädchen, sich einen so unscheinbaren Mann geangelt zu haben, der sie sicher nicht verlassen würde. Beim Yoga gesteht Charlotte Carrie, dass ihr neuer Vibrator so phantastisch ist, dass sie nicht weiß, ob sie jemals wieder mit einem Mann Sex haben kann. Sie sagt, sie wolle den Vibrator nie wieder benutzen, sagt aber im nächsten Moment den Ballettbesuch aus einem fadenscheinigen Grund ab, der ihre Worte lügen straft. So geht Carrie allein mit Stanford zum Ballett. Er beschwert sich bei ihr, dass er die Suche nach einem Partner fürs Leben aufgegeben hat, weil er einfach keinen Freund findet. Selbst auf eine Zeitungsanzeige hin hatte sich nur ein einziger gemeldet, der ihn dann doch nicht attraktiv genug fand. Carrie macht einen Witz darüber, dass sie und Stanford heiraten könnten und beide amüsiert die Idee. Am nächsten Abend im Bett erzählt Carrie Big davon, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Seine Reaktion bestärkt sie in ihrer Idee. Charlotte sagt auch die nächste Verabredung mit Carrie und Miranda ab und Carrie kann ihren Worten entnehmen, dass sie nach ihrem Vibrator süchtig ist. Um etwas zu unternehmen, fahren die zwei sofort bei Charlotte vorbei, die schließlich erkennt, wie verzweifelt ihre Begründung dafür klingt, und sich doch überreden lässt, mit ihnen auszugehen. Samantha hat ein Date mit Bernie, doch sie erkennt dass all die Veränderungen, die sie an ihm vorgenommen hat, aus ihm keinen anderen Menschen gemacht haben und sie verlässt ihn. Carrie begleitet Stanford zu einem Besuch bei seiner Großmutter, die die Homosexualität ihres Enkels nicht akzeptieren und ihn mit einer Frau verheiraten will. Als Stanfords Großmutter Carrie fragt, ob diese einmal eine Familie haben wolle, merkt Carrie, dass sie das tatsächlich will. Beim nächsten Treffen mit Big platzt Carrie damit heraus, dass sie irgendwann einmal heiraten will, doch er geht nicht darauf ein. Sie nimmt es hin und hofft, dass er sich vielleicht doch irgendwann einmal ändern wird. Zentrale Fragen *Kann ich mit einem Mann zusammen sein, der nie heiraten will? *Ist es in einer Stadt der großen Erwartungen Zeit, sich mit dem zu begnügen, was man kriegen kann? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Miranda Hobbes *Samantha Jones - Bernie Turtletaub, Jerry *Charlotte York *Brooke *Stanford Blatch Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode